Breathe Easy
by Voice-sama
Summary: [AU,containing shonen-ai BxR, MxM] Because of an ancient spell, sixteen-year-olds Ryou and Malik get thrown back in time. Whom will they meet, and how to get back home? Will they find friendship, love even on the way?
1. Default Chapter

„Ryou. . . Ryou?. . . RYOU!!"  
  
„Gah!"  
  
I jerked out of my doze the moment a usually cheery voice called my name not as cheery as I knew it. . My vision was blurry, and I blinked a few times, before I settled my gaze on the annoyed face of my best friend, who was almost glaring at me.  
  
"What do you want, Malik? It's too early. . "  
  
"Like hell it's too early, it's almost seven thirty!"  
  
"Wha-? How did you come in here anyways?"  
  
Malik grabbed my blanket and ripped it off of my body; I shivered slightly and curled into a ball, not wanting to let go of the peaceful sleep yet.  
  
"Your dad let me in. Oh, come _on_!", he said, grabbing my arm and hauling me up.  
  
"Just five more minutes, please. . "  
  
Lavender eyes rolled around annoyed, and Malik pushed back a strand of blonde hair that fell into them. "School starts in about half an hour."  
  
Well, now I was awake. "WHAT? Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!", I cried, hopping out of the bed and getting rid of my PJ's. Malik crossed his arms in front of his school uniform-clad chest and refused to turn away, what caused me to glare lightly at him and run to the bathroom.  
  
"I did! But you could have been dead as well, you weren't listening!"  
  
I groaned, brushing my teeth and brushing my hair at the same time while I tried to button up my pants. Arms slid around my waist, slapped my fingers away gently, and left me to do only two tasks with my two hands while the Egyptian closed the button and the zipper while his eyes bore into mine in our reflection; I was standing in front of the mirror after all.  
  
"'dank you!", I mumbled around my toothbrush.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Tanned fingers started to draw circles on my hipbones, and I tried hard just to roll my eyes and not to groan. You know, I love having Malik as my best friend, but sometimes he would annoy me, just like this very moment. I got lost of the toothpaste-foam and mock-glared at him.  
  
"Trying to distract me again, Malik-chan?"  
  
"Not the slightest, Ryou-chan. Now come on already.", he said, smirking, and retreated.  
  
A few minutes later, after my dad stuffed my mouth with a piece of toast, we both were running towards school.  
  
"Hey, Ryou-chan?", Malik called from beside me, while I was already panting; Oh how I wished sometimes that I had Malik's endurance. .  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What about skipping school today?", he grinned and stopped. I stared at him with wide eyes and stopped a few steps later – when I ran right into a streetlamp.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Malik broke into laughing as I glared up at him from the ground, where I lay on my back; he only laughed harder.  
  
"Uh. . say what?"  
  
"I said, what if we skipped school today. We'll get detention anyways, because we're late. I just tell Isis that I didn't feel good this morning, and so did you.", Malik shrugged.  
  
Well, nice idea, buddy. With my dad, it might work, but when Malik knew his older sister, and I knew he did for she was his legal guardian since he was ten, he had to know that wouldn't ever work. I got up and raised an eyebrow at him, and shook my head disapproving as he laughed at me nervously.  
  
"You know, Malik, that Isis-san leaves home at eight thirty and my dad at eight. It's eight ten now. You'd have to return home if you want to be serious, and that before your sister leaves. You need about ten minutes to get home. How will you manage?"  
  
"Don't be such a wimp! Come on now, I want to show you something at home anyways.", Malik groaned, grabbed my hand, and dragged me along.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Shut up Ryou, you'll like it, I know it."  
  
In no time I was gasping for air again, and I leaned against the wall of Malik's house to slow down my pounding heart.  
  
"You didn't have to run like that!!"  
  
I checked the time; it was eight twenty-seven. And just when I wanted to snap at Malik again, the door opened and out stepped his older sister. Dark blue eyes settled on us, calm and cool as ever, her long black hair braided Egyptian style, though she wore a casual black skirt and a light grey blouse instead of the cotton robe she normally wore at work.  
  
"Hey there 'Nee-san!"  
  
"What are you doing here Malik?"  
  
"Well, see, I don't feel very well, so I. . "  
  
"You're skipping again, huh? And this time made Ryou do it too?", she asked, brows furrowing.  
  
"It wasnt like that!"  
  
I sighed exhaustedly as Malik tried to talk us out of it; then I clamped a hand over his mouth and smiled at Isis.  
  
"Good morning, Isis-san."  
  
"What are your lessons today, Ryou-chan?", Isis asked me. I knew, if I said the right things, she would let us pass.  
  
"Maths, English, Science and History."  
  
She nodded. "If it's okay with your father, you can stay here, both of you. I'll be off now."  
  
"Where you going, sis? Why don't you wear your robe?", Malik asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Well see. . "  
  
To hear Isis stutter was a _highlight_ in my life. "You're having a meeting with Kaiba again, eh?", Malik smirked.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
And she was gone. WE cheered.  
  
"That was incredible, Ryou!"  
  
"Well, I figured, since you're good at maths and science I'm good at English and history. . "  
  
"You're a genius!" He hugged me and dragged me inside the house, which was more of a mansion. Not as big as Kaiba's was, but surely a mansion. We grabbed something to eat, since Malik was hungry as always, and went to the basement. I always liked Malik's basement. It was styled like old tombs you would suppose to be inside of the Gizeh pyramids near Cairo, but. . . only a few people really know what they look like. The Ishtars I would suppose to know it. A rumble from above startled us.  
  
"Ano. . . Malik?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's going to rain and storm a bit. Don't worry.", he said and lit the basement. I was relieved to be in the light, for I don't like the darkness too much; only to yelp as the lights went off and everything was black. Malik's grumbling voice reached my ears from my right, and I unconsciously reached out for him, intertwining my fingers with his. A short silence, then his voice became soothing and his thumb rubbed the back of my hand softly.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Ryou-chan, it's a thunderstorm, nothing more. I just want to show you something, and then we can go back up there. . . "  
  
If I had known where this idea of his would throw us in, I had stopped him I guess.  
  
He lit a flashlight, and the bright, unnatural beam of light roamed over the walls and the floor.  
  
"There is it.", Malik whispered excitedly, dragging me again by our joined hands, over to the wall that was the most far away, and all I could see was the small, round spot of light. It was creepy when the wall paintings reduced more, and the basement became creepier and creepier by every passing second. Back here, the walls were stained with something I couldn't recognize, something dark, and lots and lots of spider webs. I sneezed from the dust we swirled up.  
  
"Are we there yet. . ?"  
  
"Don't go all baby on me.", he responded, determined to reach his destination. An old, almost rotten staircase came into view, a staircase from the form you would have in really old horror movies, where every second a ghost or a zombie could descend. More spider webs adorned it, and I saw Malik's eyes glisten even more excited.  
  
"I am not going up there."  
  
"Oh come on already you wimp. . . "  
  
"It's only a staircase! What's up there anyways?", I asked him stubbornly.  
  
"Well, I don't know. . it leads to a forgotten part of the mansion. I want to know what there is."  
  
"Then go and let me out of this."  
  
"No way you're staying here.", Malik grinned and slowly dragged me up the stairs. I almost died there. I never was that afraid, and I couldn't name of what I was afraid anyways. . . But when we reached the top of the stairs, a thunderbolt cracked the darkened sky, and since there were half- blind windows up here, I could see something moving in a corner.  
  
Malik flinched at my scream.  
  
"What now?!"  
  
"T-T-There is somet-thing!!"  
  
"There?"  
  
He pointed the flashlight's beam over to the corner; and we stared at our own pale faces in a mirror. Slowly, Malik dragged me closer with him, and touched the surface where a crack could be seen.  
  
"Incredible. . what do you think how _old_ this is?", he whispered. I just shivered – the mirror was almost threatening. We didn't look like ourselves in there.  
  
I gasped as Malik's finger vanished as he pressed the digit further. Malik's mouth itself formed a small 'o', and soon his hand was vanished.  
  
"What is this thing. . ? Malik, we should go. . "  
  
"Don't be silly, this is. . . wow. . . "  
  
I gulped, closed my eyes for a moment – and when I opened them again, Malik's arm was in there until the mirror's surface met his shoulder.  
  
"Malik, please!"  
  
"It's cold in there. . . come on, Ryou, we're going in."  
  
"WHAT?", I screeched, but soon my body was melting into the mirror as well as Malik's was. It felt like a thin waterfall of cool water that we had to pass, and then it was almost dry again. The air tasted a bit wet, and I didn't dare open my eyes, until Malik nudged me.  
  
"It's. . . a cave."  
  
"Cave. . ?"  
  
Slowly, I opened my eyes again, and since they were used to darkness by now, I could see large rocks all around us.  
  
"I want to go back. . . "  
  
"Don't be silly.", he told me once again and led the way towards the faint light. I suppressed a yelp as I looked back – and saw no mirror at all.  
  
Nothing but the solid wall made of hardest stone.  
  
Yep, I know, I've got too many fics ongoing now. . . but I had to write this, you know? Review please. 


	2. Arriving of the Huntresses

Sitting on a high throne, the young man bent forward to rest his elbows on his knees; a highly unusual position for a person so powerful. Tri-coloured hair adored his head, magenta and black on the back, blond bangs falling over the chaste, white and golden band that lay around his forehead. Ruby eyes closed momentarily, a sigh escaping the pale lips, before the man jolted as the door opened silently. Again, he sat completely straight, eyes narrowed slightly, and rested his hands on his knees instead of his elbows. In came a guard, out of breath and panting. He fell to his knees in front of the throne.  
  
"Your Highness. . . "  
  
"What is it."  
  
"Prince Atem. . one of the priestesses from the temple sent a message for you. She said it was important.", the guard husked, holding out a piece of parchment and retreated the room with his head lowered. As soon as the man had left, Atem sighed again, and opened the roll of parchment to read the message. With every word he read, his eyes widened a bit more.  
  
The message had been from the High Priestess herself. Hold in concerned phrases, she explained the state that Atem's younger brother was in, and from what he could read, for the message was written in a hasty yet neatly curved hand, Prince Yuugi was all but well. Atem sat back, crumbling the parchment in his hand, and closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
The young prince had fallen ill a while ago; and from what the priests could say, it was the same grave disease that had carried off the queen years ago. Atem himself never had any diseases, at least no grave ones, but Yuugi had been a weak child since he was born. Their mother had died shortly after, and now, after the king had gone missing, Atem had to rule. It was said that old King Solomon had been murdered by thieves, and that was why Prince Atem hated all of them and executed everyone who stole and got caught.  
  
Anyways, Yuugi only was a child of eleven summers, and Atem was concerned about him. Lost in thought, he didn't hear the door when it opened.  
  
"Prince Atem?"  
  
The young man's head shot up, and he blinked away the wetness from his eyes quickly, as the tall, slightly sinister figure of the High Priest stepped in.  
  
"Seto."  
  
"Is Prince Yuugi well?"  
  
"I can't say he is. . . "  
  
"I'm sorry about that.", Seto said, but he certainly didn't sound like it. However, Atem didn't blame him; that was just how the Priest's character was.  
  
"You know that the robberies increased, do you?"  
  
"Yes, I've been informed about that. Did you find them?"  
  
"Yes, my Prince. I have found them indeed. They will be here shortly."  
  
Atem nodded, satisfied, and leaned back. He had hired the best assassins there were all over the country. It wouldn't be long until the murder of his father would be revenged.  
  
A few days later, Atem visited his younger brother. Yuugi was delirious, pale and shivering, but he had opened his purple eyes and smiled at the nineteen-year old heir of the throne, extended his hand and fell back to sleep; but Atem stayed, holding the cold, small hand and brushed the golden bangs out of the small forehead. . . and his heart clenched painfully.  
  
"The people you've been waiting for have arrived.", the High Priestess whispered to him, and Atem slowly stood up, leaving his brother with a last glance, and stepped out of the temple into the sun. The Prince looked forward the meeting. Not only he would get his revenge, he would get to see his fiancée as well again. In the distance, he could see them.  
  
When he arrived, they lowered themselves onto one knee, and Atem was stunned. He'd heard the rumours about deadly beauty and elegance. The Prince cleared his throat and mind. He watched the three women who weren't moving the slightest, almost like statues. The first one had long blonde hair, wavy cascading down her shoulders, and was clad in a tight-fitting, sleeveless top, evenly tight shorts that showed off her legs, boots and gloves, all made of shiny black leather. The second one had evenly long, but black and straight hair, was more tanned than the other two and looked as she was older than them, wearing the uniform of a hunter. The third one finally was familiar to Atem, at least a little bit. Seemingly the youngest, she could easily be a boy as well, with short brown hair and wearing a loose white men's chemise. A guard called them by their names, and hearing them, the women stood, locking gazes with the young Prince.  
  
"Mai Ventur, sanctified by Derrya, Goddess of Passion."  
  
The blonde stood, fiery violet eyes on the Prince.  
  
"Isis Ventur, sanctified by Nirrya, Goddess of Wisdom."  
  
Cool dark blue eyes gazed calmly.  
  
"Teana Ventur, sanctified by Sarrya, Goddess of War."  
  
Cerulean blue eyes locked with Atem's ruby ones, an amused glint deep within them. So the rumours really were true, three mortal sisters blessed by three divine one's. Why the King gave the youngest one to Atem, the Prince never could understand; but he certainly didn't complain.  
  
"Why did you call us, Prince?", Mai asked tauntingly.  
  
"Because he needs us to find a solution. . . ", Isis answered almost dreamily. Teana just looked into Atem's eyes, clearly pondering, before she lowered her eyes.  
  
"I need you to find someone.", Atem said when the cerulean gaze had given his mind free. "It's said that two children have entered the country."  
  
"Children? I won't waste precious time finding children, Prince." Mai's tone of voice was icy.  
  
"The High Priestess said they could bring them to fall. . . "  
  
The blonde gaped. "No way!"  
  
"Do you doubt my words?"  
  
"She doesn't", Isis cut in. "If those children can bring doom to them, we'll be happy to help."

Somewhere else, someone screamed. The scream was followed by a cruel laugh and the sickening sound of cold metal gliding through living flesh. A soft crackle of flames in the following silence, and the thieves were gone. A whole village laid slaughtered.  
  
Sauntering along, two young men laughed and joked as if they were simple farmers, not the ones murdering about two hundred people in nearly two hours by burning down houses. Over their shoulder, there lay bags with stolen goods. It had been an eventful day for them.  
  
"That certainly was fun.", the taller one said, a deeply tanned, muscular young man with unruly, spiked blonde hair and cold violet eyes. He patted the sword hanging at his belt softly with his free hand. "That thing is a true treasure."  
  
"Tch, who would've known one of the dolts was the Prince's cousin? His fault that he had to carry that thing along; probably hiding it.", the other one replied, slightly smaller than the first one but tall nonetheless, with short silvery-white hair and evenly cold blue eyes.  
  
"Prince Atem's getting careless; he thinks we killed the King, did you know that, 'Kura?"  
  
"Of course I knew, I'm not stupid. And stop calling me that."  
  
''Kura', as he was called, growled at his companion.  
  
"Don't be like that. . "  
  
"Shut it, Mariku!", the albino hissed, dragging the taller one down behind some bushes.  
  
"What's it this time? I swear to the gods above, Bakura, if this is one of your damn jokes-"  
  
"Look.", Bakura said, pointing towards the entrance of their current hideout; a cave set deeply in the forest. Mariku's gasp followed a short a silence.  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Well, if I knew, they would be either dead or not passed out in front of the cave."  
  
Mariku scratched his head in attempt to catch what Bakura had tried to tell him; when the smaller one got up and made his way towards the two figures. Arriving there, he dropped the bag, kneeled down beside a heap of pale limbs and white hair and lifted up a head gently. Frowning, he stared into a face looking almost like his own though younger and angelic. Bakura looked over to where the other boy laid, and wasn't really surprised to find the other one similar to Mariku.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Wha-?!"  
  
"Do you know of any relatives of yours?", Bakura asked, coldly and emotionless as he was usually, and Mariku shook his head, staring at his small look-alike's face.  
  
"They're too old to be our sons too."  
  
"Let's just wait until they wake up; and then, let them answer for themselves.", the white-haired one said nonchalantly as he lifted his bag of treasures over one shoulder while hoisting the small pale boy over his other, and went straight into the cave without even looking back. Shrugging, Mariku did the same.  
  
Shortness! TT 


	3. A Night to remember

A quiet voice, followed by another, much louder one interrupted Ryou's semi- blissful sleep. He shifted, and opened his eyes abruptly. He wasn't where he fell asleep anymore. When Malik and he had found a way out of the cave into the daylight, they had been exhausted, so Malik decided they would lay down and sleep. Ryou had been sceptic, but when it came to his decisions, Malik sure was stubborn. But now, Ryou felt rock beneath his shoulder and hip, for he lay on his side, one arm bent uncomfortably beneath his cheek; the limb throbbed softly in that icky way when the blood flow was being almost entirely cut off.  
  
Looking around carefully, Ryou couldn't spot Malik anywhere – and he began to panic, though he knew that was dangerous; there were strangers in the same cave still. What if they were homicides? What if they kidnapped him and Malik? Oh, terrible thoughts. . .  
  
Ryou tried not to move, but soon the voices subsided to a few careful whispers, and, though he was afraid like there was no tomorrow to come, the boy started to listen.  
  
". . . like little Prince Yuugi for example."  
  
The albino gulped softly – Prince? He didn't like the voice much, either. It was rough and dark and silky at the same time. It sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"He's fallen ill again, isn't he?", the other voice said. Dangerous and dark as well. . . purring somewhat, like words wrapped in velvet. . . Ryou shook his head harshly to get rid of the thoughts, and stopped dead, eyes wide, as the voices subsided completely and he felt eyes on his back. The boy wondered briefly why the second voice had sounded somewhat worried about the illness of that Prince. . then a rough hand spun him around, and deadly calm lavender eyes bored into his own, green ones. Ryou gasped.  
  
"Malik?!"  
  
The person above him blinked, slowly, averted his eyes from him and fixed them again, then the handsome face smirked.  
  
"Not quite, little one."  
  
That! That was the first voice! Ryou paled. A man who looked remarkably like Malik. . . but no, this one's hair was wilder, sticking out in all possible directions, defying the gravity, and the lavender eyes were dulled to a smouldering violet, glinting like odd-coloured coals just about to die out. Also, the man's shoulders were broader, he was more tanned, and muscles played visibly beneath the white linen shirt. Not that Malik wasn't muscled or anything but-  
  
"'Kura, you gotta look at that. Pretty thing, really.", the man said, hauling Ryou up, and the boy stood with shaking legs, slightly uncomfortable supported by the man's hand on his shoulder. What he saw, anyway, surprised him more than anything else; more than the fact he hadn't been on school this morning on purpose, that Isis had let them stay at home, that Malik's house had a forgotten part, and that they had gone through a mirror. No, those were peanuts against this one. Against the soft glow of a fire that burned dimly in the back of the cave, a figure stepped towards them so Ryou wasn't able to make out his face until he was near them.  
  
The hair must've been a light colour, for the dancing flames painted it orange and red, it had to be a man –a rather tall one, though not as tall as the one holding Ryou- and Ryou gasped again, jumping slightly, as he could make out the man's face.  
  
'Kura, as the other one had called him, looked like his twin brother. Not exactly like him; older and more dangerous, void of all gentle features, with electric, light blue eyes under wild, silvery-white hair, much like his own, maybe a shade darker. . .  
  
"Got any bastards, 'Kura?"  
  
"Shut the hell up, Marik.", 'Kura' snapped at the other man, then bent down slightly to look Ryou in the eyes. "How old are you, kid?"  
  
Blinking, Ryou managed to stutter a bit, surprised of how soft and meek his own voice sounded. "Sixteen."  
  
"See, you dolt, he can't be a bastard of mine.", the white-haired man said.  
  
"Why not? I heard of 'active' three-year-olds. . . "  
  
"Sick bastard!"  
  
"Oh, now it's me? Come on Bakura, you know you can't hit me."  
  
"Like hell I can't!!"  
  
"Uhm. . . "  
  
"What?!", both roared, turning to Ryou, who flinched and started whimpering softly. Something in Bakura's intense gaze softened for a brief second, before his eyes hardened to ice again and he turned away.  
  
"Watch the boy, I'll get the other one."  
  
With hat, he walked away, and Marik turned to Ryou, brushing away a stray tear on the boy's soft cheek roughly.  
  
"C'mon, stop crying. He's always like that, don't bother. He's alright once you get to know him."  
  
"What did you do to Malik?", Ryou whispered, looking up to meet the older man's gaze.  
  
"I knocked him out I'm afraid. He bit me."  
  
The boy smiled, that sure sounded like his best friend; and soon enough, there where shouts and aggravated yells coming from the back, before Bakura dragged the young sandy-haired Egyptian into the light of the fire.  
  
"Malik!"  
  
"Ryou! I swear, if you hurt just one hair on his head I'll-"  
  
"Shut it.", Bakura said coldly, backhanding the stunned teen, who crumbled to the ground, holding his cheek. Ryou broke free of Marik's now softened grip and dropped to his knees next to his friend to wrap his arms around the unmoving body and glared at Bakura – at least he tried to. The man smirked.  
  
"What do you think, Marik, how much will people pay. . . ?", he purred without taking his gaze of Ryou.  
  
"You want to sell them?"  
  
"Hell no!", Bakura hissed, angered now, and threw a inflamed gaze towards Marik. "You know what the legend says!"  
  
Marik simply shrugged. "So you're going to use them as whores?"  
  
"Of course.", the white-haired one answered, satisfied and purring again. Ryou shivered; Bakura reminded him much of a cat. Then it hit him, and it hit Malik as well as it seemed.  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"Shut up, kid!"  
  
"I am NOT going to be a whore just for your benefit!", Malik roared, jumping to his feet, dragging Ryou along with him and tucking the small albino behind his back protectively. Bakura shrugged, careless now.  
  
"The other one's prettier than you anyways."  
  
Ryou shuddered as he locked gazes with Bakura. Those eyes chilled him to the very core of his being, yet they inflamed something deep within him that he couldn't name. Malik's shoulders tautened and he grabbed Ryou's trembling hand.  
  
"Neither will you use him!"  
  
Marik sighed. "This is going to be a long night. . . "  
  
{[Breathe]}  
  
"Where are supposed to search again?", Mai asked, flipping her blonde locks back. Her older sister sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"We have to find the quill first."  
  
"And the staff. . .", the brunette piped up.  
  
"Yes, and the dagger.", Mai grumbled. "I know."  
  
"If we find those items before they do, we can fight them alright.", Isis explained, once again, to her younger sister who hadn't been listening of course, but flirting with one of the guards while the Prince had talked. The black haired woman knew that Teana hadn't been listening too, because she had been busy staring at Atem. She smiled softly at the youngest; it was so obvious she wouldn't admit her crush, but had one alright.  
  
"Teana. . ?"  
  
"Yes, Mai."  
  
"You look spaced out. . ", the blonde purred menacingly, advancing the youngest. "Did you think about Prince Atem?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Leave her alone, Mai. . . you know she's too stubborn to admit it", Isis smiled.  
  
The brunette huffed, glaring at her older sisters. Now Isis would pick on her too? Life wasn't fair!  
  
"That's enough. I'm going for a walk.", she said grumbling, flinging herself on the back of her huge horse elegantly.  
  
"You know, that's not really walking.", Mai snickered.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Derrya bless you!", the blonde shouted after her, knowing perfectly well she would make the girl blush.  
  
"There she goes again.", Isis sighed. "You shouldn't tease her all the time. You know her temper."  
  
"Oh come on!", Mai exclaimed. "The girl absolutely needs a good flirt once in a while!"  
  
"Now Nirrya bless me. . "  
  
"You sigh too much."  
  
"I know."  
  
[{Breathe}]  
  
(Next chapter:  
  
Teana growled quietly while dashing through the forest they were currently staying in. At a lake, she stopped the horse and jumped on the floor, landing soundlessly. Flipping her bangs back, she stared at the glittering water, sighing, when she heard something behind her, bushes rustling. . . The girl spun around, sword pointed at the moving leaves, when a familiar person stepped out of them.  
  
". . Prince. . . Atem. . ?")  
  
Se ya next time! 


	4. Never lose you

Teana growled quietly while dashing through the forest they were currently staying in. At a lake, she stopped the horse and jumped on the floor, landing soundlessly. Flipping her bangs back, she stared at the glittering water, sighing, when she heard something behind her, bushes rustling. . . The girl spun around, sword pointed at the moving leaves, when a familiar person stepped out of them.

". . Prince. . . Atem. . ?"

Said man blinked, looked around, and blinked again, before he tilted his head and smiled at Teana.

"How are you today?"

Teana noticed she was still standing before the heir of the throne ; something that would most people cost their head immediately, but she wasn't his fiancée for nothing was she? Hah. Non-the-less, she curtsied briefly, what she supposed would look rather odd, considering she was dressed in her hunter clothes, which contained _pants _for once, something a girl wasn't supposed to wear at all.

"I am well, Prince, but. . . may I ask what you are doing here?"

Atem smiled, and fought himself out of the bushes, who seemed to grab him with their small branches, and hissed at them angrily, causing Teana to smile.

"I'm going for a walk. And you?"

He sat down next to her, and the girl followed quickly, landing with a 'thump' and a wince. Atem snickered.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded quickly, trying to fight the oncoming blush, and sighed softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Lran damnit! . . uh-oh."

She glanced aside, to see Atem glance back at her, eyebrows lifting slowly. "Should a sacred huntress curse?"

"No, Atem, she shouldn't.", a voice said before Teana could answer, a smooth, sly one. Both turned their head to see the High Priest behind them, who was smirking evilly.

"There, there. . . am I interrupting something?", he asked, smirk turning into a grin, and Teana noticed Atem was blushing just slightly.

"_No,_ cousin, you are not interrupting anything.", the prince gave back coolly with a glare that seemed to freeze fire. That he could change his moods so quickly, from friendly to icy, it was pretty odd, but Teana supposed she had to live with it. At Atem's and Seto's bickering, she turned to the quiet lake, admiring the beautiful view, thinking. Mai had picked on her again, no fair at all! But now, as she looked at her slightly trembling reflection in the water, she asked herself if her older sister maybe had been right. She saw Atem's reflection next to hers, and it was smiling, not blushing and yelling at his cousin like the original was at the moment. Maybe, just maybe, Teana really had a crush.

Behind them, hidden in some bushes, icy blue eyes narrowed. A huntress, the girl was, he could see it clearly. A sacred one. This was so not good. . .

Bakura retreated soundlessly, shaking his white hair out as he left the bushes, growling at the small twigs and leaves sticking in his thick, lush mane, but decided he needed to get back to Mariku and their delightfully pretty little captives as fast as he could; where one huntress was, the other two weren't far away. Plus, the Prince and the High Priest had been there – more than one danger for the thief king. Running a hand through his locks, he scurried through dark patches beneath trees or behind bushes. Fortunately, night approached quickly, and he just hoped the two young boys wouldn't throw a fit again like they had last night; it gave him some big migraine. Though he was mesmerized by the smaller, quieter one. . . He'd never seen such a frail but nonetheless beautiful child.

As he thought about silky, soft white hair and sparkling emerald orbs in an angelic, pale face, he frowned at himself for even thinking about it. It wasn't like he couldn't just have the boy, so he couldn't shrug it off as evil late-teenage horniness. Bakura could have everything and everyone if he wanted to. He told himself that it was some kind of light obsession. Right. Nothing more.

That was pretty bad, actually, Bakura mused. If you liked a thing and were obsessed about it, you could get hurt easier. Sooner as he would've guessed, he was in front of the cave again, and looking around if no one watched, he sauntered inside, slipping on his emotionless mask again.

There in a corner, that Malik kid sat, a lapful of his pretty little obsession on him, arms wrapped around the smaller boy securely. Bakura could've growled, but stopped himself last second. It seemed Ryou was asleep, due to the peaceful look on his face, dark lashes resting on high cheekbones, one delicate hand tangled in Malik's shirt, his lips slightly parted. Bakura found himself staring at those plush lips, licking his own slightly, and as he looked up a bit, Malik was glaring at him and held Ryou closer. The thief bared his fangs at the challenge, and Malik flinched a bit, but glared right back out of his pretty violet orbs. Smirking, Bakura turned, and nearly screamed as a tall figure loomed over him, watching him amusedly.

"Mariku! Don't do that!", Bakura hissed, straightening. Said blonde smirked tauntingly, wrapping an arm around Bakura's waist and pressed him flush against the tanned, muscular chest hugged by the white linen shirt.

"Don't do what, 'Kura?", came the purring reply, which only angered Bakura more, for his need to be close to someone didn't cease. . . but that someone wasn't Mariku, either. He growled, stemming his hands flat onto the tantalizing chest and pushed roughly, causing Mariku to let go of him, but not without letting his fingers caress every part he could reach while pulling back. The albino took a step back, glaring into the still amused eyes of his taller companion, ice blue clashing with dark lavender.

"This isn't the time for this. . . "Bakura said, quietly, almost apologetically; it was true, they had a quite 'close' relationship, and he knew he had hurt Mariku, just slightly. "We need to go. The huntresses are here."

"What?"

"Gods, why do you have to be so dumb? I said, we. Need. To. Go!"

"I did understand that, I was just-"

"Quiet, both of you!!", Malik hissed, causing them to turn and stare at the younger teen, who held Ryou closer, stroking the soft white hair almost casually. "You'll wake him up!"

Mariku huffed, crossing his arms, but Bakura glared and stepped forward, grabbing Ryou's shoulder and hauled him up roughly. Said boy yelped, blinking around confusedly with sleepy-hazed eyes, and clung to the next object there was so he wouldn't fall, his mind swirling from the harsh motion; which happened to be a certain white haired thief, who now blinked down at the younger boy who clung to his chest tightly, face buried in the loose knits of his shirt. "Uhm. . "

Ryou blinked again as Malik felt a bit different than usual, taller even, more muscled, just. . . strange. He smelled different too, though it wasn't a bad scent. In fact, Ryou liked it, so he nuzzled against the person briefly before he dared looking up. What he saw, made him blush furiously, but he couldn't let go for some reason, so he just. . .stared.

Bakura had caught Ryou out of reflex, his arms around the boy's shoulders protectively, and now frowned and wondered why he'd done it – he had wanted to let Ryou fall after he'd woke him up, but found he couldn't. As the little beauty had looked so lost, so confused, he just had to grab him. And the boy didn't seem to mind, only nuzzling closer, which made Bakura _blush_. Ice blue met emerald when Ryou looked up in wonder and embarrassment, and the thief supposed the world had stopped turning at all. All that existed seemed to be those large pretty eyes, the blushing, wondering face, all the more angelic with some colour in it, and he lifted a hand, reaching up to cup Ryou's cheek; He needed to feel if the skin was as peachy as it looked, as soft as it seemed, and just as his fingertips were about to actually touch it, Bakura was jerked out of his trance by a snort and muffled giggles.

Whipping his head around, he glowered at Mariku covering his mouth with one hand to hold in the laughter, and even Malik giggled softly, now standing beside the taller blonde. Bakura let Ryou go, sending him tumbling softly before the boy caught himself, blinking, and lowering his gaze.

"Anyways.", Bakura said, clearing his throat so he could trust his voice, "As I said, we need to go. No way I let those wicked hags catch us now of all times."

Mariku nodded, pondering quietly as it seemed, and Malik tilted his head, frowning. "Who?"

"The sacred huntresses, kid.", Mariku explained, looking down at his smaller look-alike. "They're after us for quite a while now unofficially, but now, that damned Prince actually sent them."

"What. . . what is going on here, anyway?", a shy, sweet voice asked from the borderline, and three pairs of oddly coloured eyes settled on the still blushing Ryou, who carefully took a step back now he'd attracted attention. Bakura frowned a bit.

"Mariku.", he said then, without taking his eyes off of Ryou. "We need to split up. I'll take Ryou with me to the next eastern hide-out, and you go to the northern one with Malik. We meet at the far northern path, where the traces cross."

The blonde nodded, bold enough to grab Malik's hand, making the smaller one glower angrily and blush, but Malik didn't pull away though. He tugged the younger teen away, looking back only once.

"Good luck. Be careful, the Veildras of the North come out at night."

Malik and Ryou exchanged a small wave, knowing they wouldn't last long without the older teens in this world, and were too confused to throw a fit anyways. Bakura looked down at Ryou, tentatively touching the frail shoulder. "Come on now. The faster we get there, the faster we're safe. It's not far away.", he said, noticing the boy's shivers. "Are you cold?"

Ryou looked up into slightly warmed up eyes, wondering. Was that some question he had to answer so Bakura could taunt him about it? Anyways, he nodded softly, and looked away, awaiting some sharp comment, but instead felt something heavy and warm encase his shoulders and back. He was wearing Bakura's cloak. The next he felt, he was being led away, a large, warm hand on his back between his shoulder blades urging him forward. Bakura tautened next to him as voices could be heard outside as they arrived at the cave's entrance, female ones. Ryou yelped again as he was being pulled back, and pressed against the cold stone wall almost gently, warmth and darkness closing around him from in front of him.

With Bakura's taller body pressed against his snugly, and the hard, damp wall behind him, he felt rather odd. Ryou could feel Bakura's heartbeat against his upper chest, right beneath the shoulder, where the thief's chest laid. He grasped onto the man's shirt; what had happened? Was someone there, ready to find them? Ryou wondered if Malik and Mariku had made it, when Bakura's head lowered and warm breath hit his sensitive ear, sending a tingle down his spine and through his whole body.

"Shh, quiet. . .we have to wait until they pass. Don't make a sound.", Bakura whispered, his lips touching Ryou's ear with every second syllable. The younger one had a hard time fulfilling that request, when soft moans and purrs threatened to escape his throat at that kind of treatment. He swallowed them bravely, closing his eyes in feverish concentration, for Bakura let his head rest there, shielding Ryou in the shadows from everything that could threaten them.

Soon enough, too soon or too late in Ryou's case (He couldn't decide which he'd liked better), the voices subsided slowly, and Bakura lifted his head and pulled away from Ryou, leaving the younger feel cold and alone. Tugging Ryou with him, he exited the cave, and vanished in the thick shadows of the forest. Bakura knew it wasn't far to the eastern hideout where he wanted to take Ryou, they just had to surpass the eastern part of the Lunen Forest as it was called. He held tightly onto Ryou's hand, not wanting to lose him in the darkness; that could've been the boy's signed death. All around them, there were small, bowl-y lights, buzzing around them quietly like fireflies, and from the look on Ryou's illuminated face when the gathered around the angelic child, Bakura could tell Ryou didn't know fen fires were all around him, tugging at his bangs and clothes, tickling his cheeks and nose, trying to make him follow them. But Ryou was not of this world, so it didn't affect him, and he stopped, raising a hand to touch one of the lights. As soon as it was motionlessly on the tip of his forefinger, which he held slightly arched as his palm faced the dark upper branches of the trees, it shuddered gently and kind of exploded, sending the light in rays from it, revealing a small, tiny in fact girl, sitting on the fingertip with her legs dangling about, smiling.

Ryou's eyes went wide, but he smiled back softly, and even Bakura came to a halt to watch; after all, if he let Ryou alone with those fen fire fairies, the boy would never exit the forest again, from another realm or not. The fairy giggled, flapping translucent-golden butterfly wings about, and more giggling rang like tiny silver bells through the night, making goose bumps appear on Bakura's skin. He wasn't fond of this kind of creatures at all, it was forbidden to simply crush them, and they were scary, happiest when they could lead travellers into the inner parts of the forest from where they wouldn't get out again, left alone to die slowly. The Lunen Forest had a dark soul, the people said, and Bakura didn't doubt it at all.

"Ryou, we should go.", Bakura urged him quietly, and Ryou looked up, surprised a bit by the gentle tone of voice, void of all malice or sarcasm suddenly. The boy looked down at the fairy apologetically as the little creature stood, stomping it's tiny bare foot and crossing it's arms pouting, and Ryou noticed it wasn't a girl at all. . . in fact, it didn't look like it had a gender, just really long golden hair and a cute, girlish face. . . which suddenly wasn't as cute anymore, but twisted into a furious mask of childish anger, and the light going off of it became reddish, as well as the other ones', which buzzed around Ryou threateningly.

"Great. We made the fen fires angry.", Bakura groaned, and grabbed Ryou's arm, dragging him off quickly. Ryou eeped, and followed quickly, the silverish giggling sounding very frightening now.

Breathe – Chapter End

Sooo . . Long time no see, eh? Good thing you're so faithful. . . ehehe. . anyways. Review replies!

**Jade Cade:** Here it is! Heeere!

**Snow-shadow-wolf: **I'm glad you read it too! Yay! And don't forget to review every time!

**Lin McGregor:** I'd upload faster, I just have to write them first. . ;

**Orangeaura868:** Yesh, this is going to be Y/T; but not much. I won't have them together in this too much –sighs- I'd make it all shonen-ai, but my plot's settled ; Sorry. Thank you though! And, well, it depends on the girls if Yuugi's going to die. . .

**Magicianofblackchaos23:** XD I know, ain't I strange? But you see. . . they threw this plan away. It wouldn't be nice anyways.

**Emma the Mistress of Thunder:** Me likes your name Anyways, the gods granted your wish!

**Pork Steak the Grand(e):** My W-chan! –glomps-See, I updated Not as fast as I should've though. . . and no race for them ; But sooo much pretty little dangers! Glee!


	5. Music of the Night

Harsh panting filled the eerily quiet scene, and annoyed growls answered them.

„Be quiet, I told you. . . "

Agitated hissing.

"You can't tell me what to do and what not!"

"Shh. . . see for yourself.", came the answer, smoothly, amusedly, and the low rustling of dry leaves made the smaller person flinch. Large lavender eyes stared out of the bushes he and his 'protector' hid in, going even wider with shock. There, right in front of them, just outside the shadows in the moonlight, a tall person stood, perfectly still; a large sword glinting dangerously.

Malik wasn't sure if the person was male or female, for they stood in a half-profile to him, with chin-length brown hair, and fair skin. It must have been a woman, he assumed, because as the person moved, as soundlessly as a cat, he could make out large, with thick black lashes framed blue eyes in a feminine face, the soft mouth pursed in concentration, and, well. . . _breasts._ The boy blushed, and started to move backwards again, when arms wrapped tightly around his waist from behind; he knew better than to struggle, so he simply cast a death glare at Mariku's amusedly smirking face next to his.

"She will kill you if you are too loud. . . ", the older teen whispered smoothly, causing Malik to growl and pout and lean back into the muscled, _warm_ chest. . . which didn't seem so bad, because it was absolutely freezing. Why they had left the warm cave anyways was beyond him.

Finally, when the woman left, shouting something into the night, Mariku pulled Malik back quickly, just as bright laughter answered the call. The taller blonde cursed under his breath, and pulled Malik along as he stepped in and out of shadows with catlike grace, the smaller not even managing to be quiet. Malik's heart beat in his throat; he was sure someone had to hear him! He heard Mariku give a relieved sigh though, and his steps slowed down until they stopped completely.

"We lost them."

"Who was that?"

Mariku looked at him strangely – it was beyond him that someone could _not _know them, it had been so obvious! But he remembered Malik wasn't from here, so he simply shrugged, trailing on hidden paths through the forest, holding Malik's hand tightly. "Teana, Sarrya's chosen one. The huntress Kura's that afraid of.", he smirked, chuckling at how his white-haired companion always freaked out when someone mentioned her.

"Why's he afraid of a _girl_?", Malik asked, frowning. . . he understood they were in another time period, and it shouldn't be usual for a man to cower from a woman. Mariku laughed, turning to face the boy.

"Because she kicked his ass more than once.", he explained, his voice dripping with satisfaction.

"Huh. . . ", Malik pondered if he should like her or be worried, when a twig cracking caught his attention, and he blinked around, trying to see through the thick shadows. Mariku growled, and before Malik could react, he was pressed tightly against a hard body which held him close protectively. "Damn, did you have to be that loud?!", he hissed, dark violet eyes narrowing as he glanced around.

"Ah, so now it's my fault?!", Malik snarled back, shoving himself away from the taller male, causing to tumble back and bump against something. . . something cold. . and scaly. . . and _hissing_!! Looking up slowly, his eyes widened as he stared into an amused, sharp face, a few feet above his own, which looked frighteningly snakelike, and watched him with curious, pupil less red eyes. "Uhm. . . "

Slim, cold, scaly black arms wrapped around his waist slowly, predatorily, and he was pulled closer to the creature, glancing around in horror; the face wasn't the only snakelike thing. Oh no, the thick, black scaled body was that of a snake too, about fifteen feet, and a cobra's collar sat where Malik assumed the neck was. . . and he squeaked as a greenish tongue slid out of a lipless mouth, touching his cheek before pulling back quickly.

"My, aren't you a pretty little mortal thing. . . ", it hissed, tasting Malik again, on the neck this time, causing the boy to whimper. "Where did you find that, Mariku. . .?"

Malik's head whipped around to settle his shocked gaze on the taller male, who's face was contorted in fury as it seemed, one large tanned hand resting on his belt. "Let him go this instant Varnas.", he growled, approaching them

"Nah, I don't think ssssso, he will make a verry niccce presssent for Veilna!", the thing hissed again, backing away, Malik reaching for Mariku whimpering. "You know it'sss time you pay the priccce for ussing the Lunen Foressst asss your hide-out."

"He is mine Varnas, I warn you just this once. . . he won't become a present to the Queen of Veildra." Still growling, Mariku whipped out a dagger, a rather large one, made of pure silver with strange runes on it, and the Veildra's eyes grew wider.

"Ssssarrya'ss ssacred dagger. . . "

"And I will slice you in a half if you don't let him go."

"You wouldn't do ssssomething sssso foolish.", the Veildra hissed, though unsure, and tasted Malik one last time before sending him tumbling, and the boy quickly attached himself to Mariku's side, trembling. A sadistic smirk settled on Mariku's handsome features.

"Well, I will slice you anyway, you're annoying me."

And he lifted the dagger, hesitating for a moment, before bringing it down forcefully, muscles rippling – and a bright silver-ish light erupted from it and parted one half of the Veildra's body from the other, Mariku sheathing the dagger satisfied, patting Malik's head.

"You know. . . you can let go now."

Malik shook his head, squeezing the breath out of Mariku. "Malik!"

"I'm scared!"

"Asssss you ssshould be. . . ", another hiss came, and Mariku snarled; they were surrounded. And merely a heartbeat later, Malik was ripped from him, the boy giving a shocked cry and once again reached for Mariku like a toddler taken away from his mother suddenly.

Mariku could hear the blood pounding in his ears as he still snarled and growled at the Veildras, about seven maybe, and barely could dodge an attack when one of them dashed forwards, forearm-long fangs glinting dangerously in the moonlight. The assassin backed away; he couldn't use the magic of the dagger too often, it needed time to reload its stocks, and unfortunately, Mariku wasn't the true heir of it either, so it took an extra amount of precious time. Over the roaring of his own bloodstream he still heard Malik's cries and whimpers, and whipped around only to see his frightened face under the mass of tangled blonde hair vanishing into the earth where the Veildra dragged him, one hand clawing desperately to the ground. Ohh, Bakura would _kill_ him. . .

He hissed as fangs dug deeply into his shoulder, white sparks flashing before his eyes as he cried out when the venom started to blend neatly with his blood, travelling through his body quickly.

"Thissss isss the musssic of the night – enjoy it Mariku, you may never hear it again." Sarcasm was laced into the toneless voice as the Veildras stared down at the fallen figure of the man, cringing on the ground, his eyes wild as he clutched the wound with one hand, the dagger tightly in the other – he could only produce a small amount of destructive energy, and two or three creatures hissed angrily as limbs were cut off; and Mariku was sure, he had to get Malik back before he became numb. But where to search? The boy seemed too far gone already. . .

(Breathe)

Malik struggled violently as the Veildra dragged him along, secure in strong, muscular, and uncomfortably _cold_ arms, claws digging into his tan flesh, never harsh enough to break the skin. The boy shuddered at the thought that those claws could be poisonous as well as the fangs that showed out of the smirking mouth of the snakelike creature. If they weren't, they could as well rip him apart, being almost as long as his palm and as thick as two of his fingers.

They took a turn, and Malik's mind became dizzy as even darker darkness engulfed them. . . was that even possible? It sure seemed like it to him. He figured they had to be a good twenty foot beneath the earth's surface, and he couldn't help but worry about Mariku; his older look-alike had fought desperately for him, and he had heard the pained scream just a minute ago, and it had sounded frighteningly like Mariku.

"Enjoying yoursssself?", came the amused hiss from above him, and Malik noticed he had stopped struggling as he was lost in thoughts, and started again viciously.

"No, I don't! Let me go you imbecile!", he snarled up, being rewarded with a split, cold, wet tongue on his neck, which left him shuddering in disgust.

"You tasssste of fright. . ."

"I'd rather not have some slimy icky critter lick me, thank you very much!"

"Well aren't you feissssssty."

Malik shuddered once again as the hiss became more of a purr, which left him wondering if those creatures could _desire_. . . he would've liked it better if they couldn't. Pouting, and crossing his arms as he did so, the cold arms slid tighter around his waist, claws now digging into the soft skin of his abdomen. He was determined not to let any fright show, because he had to admit, he was terrified, being alone with some demented snake-man thingy, without Mariku who could've protected him, and afraid something could have happened to Ryou.

Lavender eyes glaring harshly as they invaded light again, just a bit light, but nonetheless light, Malik looked around from beneath blonde bangs, because his eyes hurt, irritated from being in the dark for what felt like hours. A room was all Malik could see at the moment, a rather large one, filled with rather gentle golden light from torches on the walls, shuffling could be heard in the shadows where the light could not reach, and at the far end a golden throne stood high and mighty between piles of gold and gemstones. He could tell that it was a pretty sight, and he stared around in awe before glaring at the creature resting on the throne.

All he could make out as he blinked rapidly to stop his eyes from watering was that the Veildra was a bright dark green-scaled creature, glittering and sinister at the same time; probably from the transparent, coloured scarves draped around her long slender tail and breast, indicating clearly that she had to be female. Gold and silver alike adorned her claws, and neck, and wherever no scarf was apparent.

Malik thought she looked much like Isis when she dressed up for Kaiba.

Then again, his sister wasn't a vicious snake-creature thing that wanted his blood, even when she was on PMS she wasn't. Overdone make-up plastered on the face of the creature, and smaller Veildras gathered around her at her feet, bowing their heads respectfully. The Veildra holding Malik bowed as well, sending the boy crashing to the ground in front of the throne as it shoved him forwards.

"A present for me?"

Malik looked up from the ground stunned; the large creature's voice wasn't a hissing sound as the others' were, it was smooth and soft and predatory. . . gulp.

"Yessss, great Veilna. . . we found him in Mariku's company."

"Is that so. . look at me, boy."

He dared to look up, yelping as the Veilna's face was mere inches from his own, though she still sat on the throne. . . she had to be larger than he had thought at first.

"So you are the price they pay for using my forest against the sacred ones." She straightened, pulling Malik up as well with a cold, clawed hand on his upper arm. "A pity it is; I bet Mariku liked you a lot, from what I hear how viciously he fought." A cruel smirk appeared as she pulled Malik closer, forcing him onto his knees nearer to her throne again.

"He should be dead by now."

"What?!"

"You sssspeak when adressssed boy!", another creature hissed, swatting him with a large fan it held.

"Silence. You don't have to worry, child, I will have a use for you alright. . . bring me the assassin's body!"

Several creatures hissed and slithered away, and Malik felt more worried than ever. If Mariku was dead. . .

What was going to happen to him then?

Glee, sorry it took so long Replies!!

**Chika of the high Mts:** Thank you! And I will! Sooner or later. . .

**BakaNeko-Chan:** I will! violentnod It was far too few fluff in here yet!

**Guardian Arrow: **I'm glad you like!

**Bakagami101:** Yup, I will!

**Lin McGregor:** jumps along Thankies! There will be more scenes soon! At least Kura and Ry aren't separated yet. . . ;; I'm evil.

**Anime Crazed: **I can't believe too! XD Glad you like it.

**Pork Steak/ W-chan!:** Thankies sweetheart! cuddles I like them too, aren't they cute? And Ryou was just like a small kid, who has to touch everything! I wonder what'll happen now to them. . .

**Loathed wolf spirit: **Thanks! And, uh, you're welcome ;

**Chibi B-channie: **Yay! I enjoy making people squeal! XD With my fics that is. . . and I can promise you, they will become even more adorable later on!

**Orangeaura868: **I won't kill him. . . I just need his disease for the plot! He will be better soon I promise!

**Jade Cade: **XD Party! gives you one of the evil faeries have fun

**Kristen89:** If you can't wait, I'll hurry

**Fluffylittledragon:** Yay! It's alright, sometimes I'm speechless too. . . err, have fun with your fairy ;

**EmmaRaikou: **Thank you! bows

See ya next time and send me suggestions what I should do!


	6. Out of the woods

Trees. Trees, trees, a bush, more trees, some flingy green stuff he didn't want to think about at the moment, and oh, did we mention trees? _Enchanting_, Ryou thought dryly. That wasn't what he supposed to be a cursed forest, it was just as every other _plain_ forest he'd saw before. Maybe a bit darker. A bit scarier. And in the other forests he'd walked in, no one had been holding his hand.

Which would be quite romantic, if they weren't chased by crazed little fairies that wanted to roll his hair to silvery thread; that was what he thought they'd do anyways.

Ryou had stopped caring though, as Bakura led him at a quick pace through Lunen Forest, his fingers wrapped tightly around the younger one's smaller hand, and Ryou didn't even have the energy to blush anymore. Not that it would have mattered, his porcelain cheeks were flushed anyways from not being used to run, and he bit his lip constantly because the evil little thorn bushes seemed to have taken a liking in his jeans. Ryou would have never thought he would be sarcastic once in _ever_, but now he couldn't think of anything else than…

'_Just great. It's not like I'm flamboyant anyways in these clothes, nooo, now they're ripped too!'_

Some twigs suddenly _flinching_ his way caused him to trip, and he fell against something warm, and breathing, and warm, and comfy… Damn, he'd fallen into Bakura's arms.

Said man was now looking down at him, a delicate eyebrow raised high into his bangs, strong muscled arms tightly around his own, fragile body. And Ryou finally blushed, though it was too dark to notice and he was red in the face anyways.

"Klutz."

Almost fondly did it sound, the way Bakura scolded him, the deep voice low and without any form of malice or anger or strange sadistic purrs. The thief actually sounded like a normal person. Ryou looked up into light blue eyes, clashing their gaze with his own emerald one, and his lips parted just slightly as he wanted to say something but found it impossible to find the right words. Was it just him or did Bakura's face come closer to his own? Something stirred inside Ryou's belly, and he almost could feel wisps of air –breath?- wash over his cheek…

..when the thief lifted his head abruptly, drawing the boy even closer in the same movement, snarling at the darkness behind them.

"Wha-"

"Quiet."

And quiet Ryou was, whimpering when he heard heavy breathing and heavy footsteps, and yes, he was afraid; Mariku had told them earlier what kinds of creatures lived in these woods. He wasn't too fond of meeting them. Also, light, silverish giggles were floating through the air, and the soft hairs on Ryou's arms and the neck of his back raised along with the goose bumps they brought fort. The laughter sounded maniacal, and completely insane! He heard the thief heave a sigh, then curse under his breath.

"Why did you have to touch them?"

"They were pretty…"

"You're pretty too and I'm not touching you all the time, am I."

Ryou pouted, and wanted to disagree; because, well, Bakura _did_ touch him alright all the time, not that he minded though…

"They sicked their pet dragon on us."

"They did _what_?!"

He flinched when large paws broke dry twigs lazily.

"Run."

Silvery, mad giggling behind them.

Breathe

"Ohh, they think we lost them, isn't it amusing?", the tall blonde woman cackled, leaving her sisters rolling their eyes.

"We did lose them Mai."

"We didn't."

"Yes we did. Or do you know where to go?"

"Me? I thought Isis is the smart one here. . . don't _you_ know where they are, Isis?"

"I'm sorry, I'm barely useful without any books or the Quill. . ."

"Bloody great."

"Teana! Don't curse!"

The youngest woman pouted, crossing her arms in front of her leather-sheltered chest, narrowing azure blue eyes. "Why the hell not?"

"Because Prince Atem wouldn't be pleaaased. . . ", Mai sang with an unnervingly wide smile, causing her younger sister to growl.

"Once again, I do _not_ have a crush on him!"

"Oh yes you do.", the other two chorused, grinning.

Oh, that just wasn't fair! She didn't! Didn't didn't didn't _didn't_! But no way she could convince her sisters; hell, she could barely convince herself. And now, as she looked up at the starry sky now, deep inside Lunen Forest, she couldn't help but think of the smile he had granted her with earlier.

Easy

Bakura rolled his icy eyes as he stopped at the edge of Lunen Forest, able to cross the border easily and quickly, with a panting Ryou at his side. Did kids never run around a lot? It was like the boy couldn't even take a run through the woods. Meh. Stupid weak little child. He watched as Ryou straightened slightly, fumbling with the rope around his slender hips Bakura had given him, pulling the waterskin from it and taking a gulp, panting even harsher afterwards. Bakura smirked, leaning down so his mouth was next to the unsuspecting child's ear. "Stop making noise, or that beast will find us a lot easier. . . "

Ryou gasped, the thief noticed satisfied, and at least tried breathing calmer. He rolled his eyes though as it didn't seem to work, and came up behind the boy, strong arms around a frail waist, and placed his hands over Ryou's rips, pressing and stroking in smoothly to loosen the child's tension that held his breath captive. It helped a bit, at least it calmed Ryou down to breathe almost normally; was his heart beating faster? Hm, Bakura wondered, what could be the cause of it. . .

In his arms, Ryou went very still, and even forgot to pant, large sea green eyes fixed on the village below. Bakura smirked as he looked over Ryou's shoulder, they were at it again; fires and torches were lit all over, illuminating the small village lying there, circles of houses arranged around the large market place and temple. People were filling the streets, laughter and cheery music echoing through the night, up to where they stood, the sounds of the forest behind them forgotten as both thief and boy stood captivated for a moment. Then the man took the waterskin out of Ryou's hands and tied it to the rope again, tucking it securely so he wouldn't lose it. No way he was going to share his own water with Ryou when the kid lost his own.

"That's Lunen Creek. See.", Bakura explained, his voice a low pleasant rumble against Ryou's ear, making the smaller male blush hotly. And surely, there was a small creek flowing out of the forest and around the village on one side, the fire reflecting on the smooth water beautifully. Then Bakura sent Ryou tumbling forwards almost gently, grabbing onto his thin upper arm to steady him as they descended down the slight hill Lunen Forest was situated on, leading him towards the village.

"B-but what about the hideout?"

"We can wait in the village for them. Mariku will now where we are when the hideout is deserted.", Bakura answered, turning his head to look at Ryou meaningfully. "Or do you want to be locked inside a cage about to be ripped apart by an ancient beast?"

A shake of the pretty white head that was Ryou's. Bakura smirked. "Thought so."

The celebrating villagers didn't even notice when two foreign, white-haired men blended in with them, though they earned appreciative stares. . . Ryou did, at least, while a few eyed Bakura with slight fear. It wasn't like one would see in movies, Ryou thought, when someone entered a party and the music stopped and everyone turned to stare; no, it was more of an acknowledging of their presence, not unusual, and not entirely uncomfortable. As if they had been gone for a while to collect dry wood for the fires or something. Ryou felt slightly uncomfortable though, not used to have people staring at him like that, even if he was sure they meant no malice to him; err, not in the normal way at least. The thought of Bakura suggesting to whore him and Malik came to his mind, and he shuddered, scooting closer to the man, clinging to his hand while watching people dance and laugh and cheer.

"What are they celebrating?", he shouted over the music, and Bakura smirked at him, shrugging amusedly.

"Who'd know? They always celebrate, and no one ever knows why. They don't care about reasons, just about dancing and wine."

"Hm. . ."

"Why, did you wanna dance or something?", the thief asked, an eyebrow raised at Ryou's watching eyes. The boy smiled slightly; uh-oh. That couldn't be good. Soo sweet. . . so sugary. . .so; erg.

"Sure!", Ryou chirped, and Bakura rolled his eyes, not being able to escape the happiness of the boy's; it was contagious. He sighed, and took Ryou's hand in his in a different way, swirling the boy around carefully. He assumed Ryou hadn't danced before like the people danced here, so he had to lead him; great. Dancing wasn't what he wanted to spend his free time with. As the musicians played another song, one Ryou pondered about having some gothic features, the whole mass of people did the same steps, and Bakura grinned at his blushing porcelain cheeks when he missed them repeatedly.

He had to admit though, the child was skilled at dancing.

_She goes her way. . . until the end of time, she gives and she takes_

A girl was singing to the music, her voice magically strengthened to be heard over the loud music. Bakura led Ryou to the steps, swirling and twisting him carefully as all the other people did the same to their partners much rougher, then pulled him close, one hand resting in the small of the boy's back.

_Once you will go my dear, you don't have to fear – until the end of time, until the end of time, she goes her way_

Satisfied, the thief noticed the boy blushing more, small hands rested timidly on his upper arms, and snickered slightly as Ryou gave a squeak when he applied more pressure on the boy's waist and lifted him up to turn around once fully before setting him down carefully again, never once losing the emerald gaze. As the one particular song ended, Bakura didn't let go of Ryou immediately, but leaned down to his ear once again, grinning. "What, didn't know how to dance here?"

Ryou huffed. "How am I supposed to know? People dance different from where I come from."

"Do show."

This time, the child blushed crimson. That was more Malik's style really. . . sure, he had went to clubs with the other teen, but dancing like that _here_ freaked him out. After all, from what he'd seen, dancing in the 21st century meant twisting bodies and grinding together, looking as seductively as possible; he wasn't sure if he wanted to show Bakura _that_.

"Ah, maybe next time. . ."

"Come on, please?"

Hearing the thief being polite melted a part of Ryou's heart, just slightly of course! Yep! Not entirely!

"Well, some of the moves go like this. . . "

"Salamander!!"

Just as Ryou lifted his arms a little and attempted to sway his hips to one side, the yell stopped the music and the laughter abruptly, and a roar was heard from inside the forest; very, very near though. Ryou gave another yelp, and resituated his hands on the sleeves of Bakura's shirt, finding a bit comfort in the tight muscles of the man's upper arms he could feel beneath the thin fabric.

"Damn.", Bakura growled, slipping one arm back around Ryou's waist, and fled, running in curves and circles around the people, and Ryou only once made the mistake of looking back; a large, red leathered head of a giant lizard broke through the very first trees, roaring again, showing off large, sharp white teeth, rolling agitated golden eyes. And Ryou froze.

"Oh, _someone_ has angered the fen fires.", Bakura grumbled from beside him, tugging Ryou closer to him, and dragged him along, finally scooping him up in his arms as the boy was hypnotized by the dragon's captivating eyes.

"As soon as we're out of here, you're in for the trouble of your life, young man."

Somehow, Ryou didn't think Bakura would really hurt him. . .

Would he?

_Would he?_

E

Ugh, sorry about the late-ness .. evil damn writer's block! The song inspiring me in this chapter was Within Temptation's Mother Earth! It's cool, you should listen to it! If you got AOL or AIM, tell me and I can send it to you too –nodnod- my sn is , just IM me That works for MSN too by the way!

Review replies!! My faithful readers!

**FantabulousWatapon: **Strange review o.o anyways, thank you ;;

**Chelley Angel:** Thanks, and I will!

**HANDHELD Uber Rei Model 05: ** Uhh, long name..o.o Uhm, sorry that there wasn't any of Malik or Mariku in this chapter! I'm trying to change between the two groups of them and Bakura and Ryou –nods- It'd be unfair otherwise!

**Magicianofblackchaos23: **Heya sweetie, I missed you this weekend! –smiles- maybe Mariku is! Maybe not! What if he really is dead? O.o I'd whack myself..-sighs-

**Bakagami101:** ;; Sorryyy. . . once, I was dubbed Cliffie Queen XD I guess I still deserve that title

**Lin McGregor:** -dodges plushies desperately- Eek, dun kill poor V-chan TT I don't think I'll separate them, no no, V-chan no evil. . err. . sometimes. . Hey, is there a camera in the closet. . .? –blinks innocently-

**Anime Crazed:** Will do! 3

**Guardian Arrow: **Clam down -pets- Things will clear up soon! Oh yesh they will! So no giving away information and spoil the surprise

**Terri( ): **Yesh, they must live! I'll give my best! –nodnod- Thankies though

**Jade Cade: **Awww, the poor fairy TT Dun hurt it!

**Orangeaura868: **I'm relieved myself, though I don't like Yuugi much (cause he's the main character in YGO. . . strange obsession of mine not liking main characters ; ) he's way too sweet to kill off! Yes he is!

**Ragna01:** Thanks! Will do!


	7. Dragonheart

A low rattle announced the creature's returns. Malik flinched awake out of the light slumber some fruit had put him in, which the snake queen had given him in the first place, blinked around dazedly. It was dark suddenly, and he noticed he wasn't in the throne room anymore, rather in a smaller, dark room stuffed with various cushions and blankets of the finest silks and velvets, and he was laying on one large pillow, curled together like a kitten.

"My queen. . . "

Malik yelped as something moved behind him, and Veilna lifted her ugly head, hissing in approval as something was thrown to the cold hard floor in front of the pillow mountain. Lifeless as a rag doll, and dressed rather familiar in fact.

"Mariku!"

The blonde teen lunged forwards, but a cold, strong snake's tail wound itself around his waist as Veilna ignored his whimpers and his for Mariku reached out hands as well as the struggling when Malik wouldn't comply.

"So this is how it ends. . . pathetic, I'd expected more of him."

"Our venom issssss very fassssst my queen. . .", the creature which had brought Mariku in hissed. "He sssshould be asssss good asss dead by now."

"He's still alive?!", Malik yelped, then struggled more fiercely until Veilna let him go with a roll of her eyes, and he scrambled as quickly as he could down the pillows to get to his taller companion, afraid Veilna would pull him back in the last second. "Mariku. . ."

When the teen turned the man around and propped his upper body up in his arms, he gasped at how pale Mariku was suddenly; all of his rich tan drained from his face. He looked like a ghost, or like a very lifeless Bakura maybe. Cradling the motionless body in his arms, Malik's eyes watered - the man had done that for _him_. While tried saving him, Mariku had been bitten.

"Come on, please wake up? _Please_?"

"Isn't that cute.", Veilna cooed, slithering down to them and wound her tail around both of them, pressing Malik and Mariku closer together; Malik shivered at how cold the thief's body seemed. Lifting his now tear-streaked face, he glared at Veilna harshly, rivalling Mariku's own glare.

"Aww. . . ", was all he could achieve, though. Malik, giving up already, lowered his face to Mariku's shoulder, trying to stifle his sobs in the nape of the man's neck. Cold. . . coldcoldcold skin, not like Mariku had ever felt! All the unwanted hugs, caresses, fleeting touches, all had seemed so _warm_, and Malik felt bad now because he had never noticed Mariku's affection for him until now. "Please, come back. . ."

Though whispered, the snake queen had heard. Tch, and here he'd thought snakes couldn't hear well. "He won't, child, it's over now. You're my pet, and the only person who could rescue you is nearly dead."

Malik's hand wound around the dagger Mariku clutched in his freezing hand unnoticed. That he could use. . . maybe. "Nearly. . ."

"There is one way to bring him back though."

The boy's head snapped up, unbelieving. "What?"

"All you need is the Anwyn's Crystal."

"How do I get it?"

"You won't", Veilna hissed in malicious pleasure. "Few ever managed to get through the labyrinth beneath Lunen Forest, and the few that did, never came back alive."

Unwilling to give up, Malik frowned, straightening with Mariku in his arms, the dagger already hidden safely in his belt, beneath his shirt. "And if I get that crystal. . . it can save Mariku?"

"No, basically it cannot. But I can, and I will, if you can bring me said gemstone.", Veilna answered, smirking. The boy wasn't powerful enough to even attempt plucking the stone out of his socket. Malik gently laid Mariku down against a pillow, not caring if Veilna approved or not. Then he stood, glaring at the snake queen.

"Show me the entry."

(Breathe)

One thing about Malik was that he wasn't very fond of the darkness. No, not at all. Being locked away in closets or the basement often in his childhood had taken all of his love for scary movies where someone was chased through a dark forest maybe; movies he sure would have enjoyed otherwise. His parents hadn't known what to do with the peculiar, odd looking child … having such light lavender eyes and blonde hair while being Egyptian wouldn't stay in their brains. Also, young Malik had taken interest in what seemed to be black magic, starting at the age of eight – an interest that literally had driven both his father and mother insane. Only as they died, the child was freed of the darkness by his sister, who was at least seven years older than him, and who had taken him with her to Japan when he had been twelve, where she was working at the local museum.

There the darkness had ended, with Ryou's friendship.

And that was what Malik was now thinking about, Ryou's light, shiny hair, and Ryou's bright green eyes, and Ryou's pale skin; his source of light in the dark abyss that lay before him. He didn't know how Ryou was, all alone with Bakura. He should have stayed with him. He should have listened to the other boy as he was telling him not to walk through the mirror. Never he should have risked his best friend's life.

Never he should have risked Mariku's life either. Why hadn't he stayed close to him?

The snake queen slithered behind him, snickering evilly. Probably she knew. Malik had read that snakes could smell really good … fear, at least. And fear he felt. He took another glance at the tall thief's unconscious form, cradled between two of those snake-like monsters, limply. For a moment he could swear he'd seen a tiny bit of violet in Mariku's face, and briefly considered the man had awoken, but – that wasn't possible. Veilna would only keep him alive until the next sun rose, which meant, tomorrow, same time as now. Malik turned once again, taking one last glance at the barely risen sun, and shot another glare at the snake queen's smirking face, then took a step forward, and held his breath as he was engulfed in darkness.

Breathe

In. Out. In again. And out. Calmly. Yeah right.

The boy's breathing was erratic, gasps came along with occasional quiet sobs, tears streaking the soft, tanned face. And yes.

Malik was being followed.

He could almost feel steamy, moist breath in the back of his neck, hear occasional scraping of _something_ against the cold, hard stone ground. The cold, hard, _uneven_ stone ground. More than once he'd tripped already, over a rock, a twig for some reason, and more than once over skeletons, which had literally freaked him out. And his shocked scream had alerted the labyrinth's guardian, who sure didn't like someone strolling around in his territory.

Another dead-end suddenly laid before him, Malik's tracks now so fast that he almost smacked against the wall – which was covered in slimy stuff, and moss. Solid stone beneath. And the scraping was coming closer.

Malik whimpered, desperately clawing at the wall; he couldn't go back, and he couldn't hide either. The corridor he was caught in was narrow, he assumed, but not narrow enough that he could touch both walls when he reached out. Not even barely with his fingertips … so it was wide enough for any large, evil, cannibalistic beast to come and rip him to pieces with large shiny pointy fangs and even sharper claws, only to devour him afterwards! He gripped the dagger tightly in his right hand, knuckles turning white with the force; he wouldn't go down without a fight! That's what he'd always done!!

He thought of Ryou again. Somehow he couldn't get his mind free of the slightly younger boy, wondering how Bakura treated him, and if he ever would come back into their own world, without Malik to guide him. He remembered Ryou's frightened sob as they had turned around and found the mirror gone, slightly warm, hard stone being where it had been, no more gate to the real world.

And he cried.

As the scrapes came closer slowly, and the spent air became warmer, Malik closed his eyes and bit his lower lip tightly, holding the dagger in front of him with outstretched arms.

_Child. . ._

Something inside Malik wanted to blink, but he didn't dare opening his eyes.

_. . where did you receive that dagger?_

Was it just him, or was that voice in his mind? He couldn't be imagining things, could he? But there the voice was, warm, dusty as if unused for a long time, wondering in an almost childlike way, although it sounded old, so old …ancient?

_Where. . .where. . who are you? What are you doing in here? My prison. . ._

Somehow, the voice made Malik feel sad. So unbelievably sad that it became hard to breathe; and the darkness no longer consumed him, it shifted into – _something._ It felt as if the cold, slimy stone in his back vanished, as well as the ground beneath him, and he was floating, and finally, finally – he dared to open his eyes, slowly, cautiously. . .

And was met with golden, wide open cat-like eyes, each one as large as his head, if not larger. A scaly snout beneath those glimmering eyes, peculiarly shaped, dainty almost, even for its size. Black, the whole head, larger than he was, all that would fit into the corridor.

Large, blending white teeth, sharp and as long as his forearm, adorning the large, wide mouth.

And Malik fainted.

(Breathe)

He awoke again, unable to tell what time it was, how high the sun stood, if it was night already … and if the night was over already? What if the next day had broken, and Mariku was dead? He shot up, breathing harshly in shock, from where he was cradled in something, warm, gently pulsing – living? It felt rough beneath his palms, and he glanced around cluelessly, helplessly, until he realized that mythical creatures weren't only a myth as most people assumed.

Because here he lay, cradled in the curled tail of a large black dragon, the spikes adorning the spine and tail carefully turned away from him. The huge beast was asleep, as it seemed, the massive body heaving with every slowly drawn breath; in fact, Malik could've breathed nine and a half times in one of the dragon's breaths.

_So I see you awakened._

Dumbly, the boy could only nod as warm golden eyes turned to him, blinking quite friendly. "W-why. . . why didn't you eat me?" A soft, mental chuckle answered his question, a low growl in the dragon's actual throat. Malik blinked, and tilted his head in inquiring confusion, and noticed the dim light in the huge cavern they rested in, a warm glow of torches, which made the former black scales glimmer a fascinating, pretty blue and lilac.

_You carry the blessed dagger. And you seem different from all those mortals that came here over the years. . ._

Malik smiled lightly, and quickly felt around his belt to see if the dagger still was there; it was.

_Why are you here?_

Although the dragon did not speak to him in a normal voice, Malik heard the curiosity out of it, the thirst for knowledge of a being long locked away. And so he began his story, from the fateful day of skipping school, which brought him an amused snort from the dragon's large nostrils (which, in turn, windswept his hair pretty badly), to the snake queen who held his 'companion' hostage. The dragon seemed to take in all this with great pleasure, probably having been deprived from talking with someone for years. "How long are you here already?"

_Here? I never counted the years … centuries … millennia. I am not allowed to go back to the surface, never to travel the skies again .._

Into the ancient voice mixed something like bitterness, and longing to travel again, to spread the huge leathery wings, dusty from being unused so long.

"Why?"

_I am bound to this labyrinth for as long as I live, then another will be at my place. I am old, it won't take long anymore; a couple more thousands, I suppose._

Malik bit his lip, almost not daring to ask further, but the creature seemed so sad, so friendly though. . .

"Why are you bound?"

_I am protecting this._

He opened one wing with an almost creaking sound, and where it should be folded to his body one scale was missing. Instead, an equally large crystal was embedded in the protective layer of scales, glittering in so many colours Malik's eyes began to hurt.

_If it was brought up to the surface, it would be destroyed. This is the gods' greatest treasure. See, it's so pure, always ever shining with its own light, never to take colours from the light that surrounds it. _

The dragon watched calmly as the mortal boy scrambled up his body towards the stone, sensing no malice in that frail body, and curled his tail beneath the child's legs, holding Malik up to look at the crystal.

"Is this. . ."

_Yes. This is Anwyn's Crystal, the gemstone you are searching for._

Malik turned his head to look at the creature in surprise; he never had mentioned the crystal in his story.

_We dragons can read minds you know._

Amusement now in that voice, and Malik could've sworn the stony lips curled into an almost-smile. "But. . ."

_I am Anwyn, child. This is my heart you look at, forever stuck like this to my body, as an punishment for my sins, waiting for someone to take it and end my life._

Malik flinched. By taking the crystal, the old dragon would die; he didn't want Anwyn to die! It seemed the dragon was a she, an ancient dragon lady, and so so nice!

_You can have it. It is much like you are, child … always ever sparkling on your own. I give you my blessing, Malik. May you find out soon what the gift is that I give you._

He felt bad, very bad. "I, I can't … I can't just take it!", he said, shaking his head. "That wouldn't be right, you would die!"

_I am waiting so long already for someone to relief me … I ask you to take it. My sins are gone when the jewel is gone, and I wanted peace for so long now …I am going to take you to the end of the labyrinth, so I can see the sky once more, then you'll take it and give it that nasty snake. She will heal your friend, and the jewel will be destroyed to live on within you … with my soul in your heart to always protect you._

He felt tears in his eyes as he nodded his consent, and cradled between a shoulder blade and the beginning of a large wing he felt Anwyn move, slowly at first, then faster, until they were in the dark corridors again, and he heard the old dragon chuckle as he clung to her. Soon enough, there was brightness, red glowing, as the sun set for the night. They had made it, really made it! The Veildra came into view, and Anwyn stopped, letting Malik pluck the warm, pulsing crystal from its sheath, then slid down the large black body, and walked around until he stood in front of the creature, who was breathing harsher, and lowered her giant head. Malik sniffed softly as she nudged her nose against his side in a somewhat loving demonstration of affection, and he slung one arm around the horn of one nostril, hugging it tightly. "Thank you so much ..", he whispered, nuzzling against the hard scales, hearing a soft chuckle again.

_Go, child. The sooner you go out, the faster it will be done._

Sparks flew from the resting body as Malik clung to it like a child to a beloved toy their parents wanted to throw away finally once and for all.

_I will be with you on your way._

The sparks became more, and more still, until the ancient body was made of them, and a single, blue-black scale appeared on a cord around Malik's neck. He stared down at it, wondering, the crystal tucked tightly in his left hand, and he started following the sparks which made their way outside.

In a storm of golden light he appeared before the snake-creatures, a determined look in his lavender eyes, looking after the sparks as they flew up to the sky.

_Always with you._

He took a deep breath, and marched up to the angrily hissing queen, holding the yet-intact crystal out to her. She hissed in disapproval.

"How did you do this?!"

"This is for me to know and for you to find out. Now heal Mariku, or I'll smash it.", Malik said calmly, holding the crystal out, his palm facing towards the ground, threatening to let go. The Veildra hissed, but they didn't dare going near him. Even Veilna seemed afraid.

"NO, no! I'll do it. See here." She slithered over to Mariku's pale, limp form, touching his throat, and the tan rose within the skin again, like magic. "Now give it to me!" She hissed at him angrily as he tossed it at her carelessly, and ran to Mariku's side, holding his upper body up as the older man coughed. Faintly, as he stroked the bangs out of Mariku's face gently, he could hear Veilna's maniacal laughter as it faded slowly; the Veildra had returned to their lair. And within him, he could feel something smirk gently against his heart, as the faint 'pling' of splintering crystal could be heard. But the Veildra wouldn't hurt them. No, they wouldn't.

End

Thank you all!


	8. Legends Revealed

Prince Atem was worried. Deeply worried. Now that he sat at his little brother's bed, he realized that Prince Yuugi wasn't getting any better. Not at all, at that. The frail body of the eleven-year-old had become every smaller, if possible, making him seem as if he was barely eight summers. Earlier, the little one had awoken for a few minutes, smiling weakly at the crown prince.

"_What are you doing here Atem? You should do your chores."_

"_You are far more important than any of them."_

"_Don't be silly … all I do is sleeping anyways. Go.", _Yuugi had chided him gently, lifting a hand to touch his older brother's cheek before it fell down limply again, only to be caught in larger, tanner hands and held tight for a few more hours. It seemed like eternity to Atem until the priestess came that was responsible for the young prince's wellbeing, and ushered him out; the little prince needed rest.

So Atem had stroked the small, pale, cold hand a last time with his thumb before laying it back onto Yuugi's chest, and got up, leaning over to brush a kiss onto the young one's forehead, noticing with shock that it was dry and hot, unlike any other part of his young brother's body. Yuugi had gotten into high fever again.

With billowing robes, Atem had turned, a frown on his handsome face, without looking back one more time; he knew, if he would, he would stay at Yuugi's side. Sometimes he felt as if he would drown himself, should the little one die. But that wouldn't happen, no! The huntresses would bring home the sacred items and perform the ritual on the boy, and everything would be alright again!

Would it?

_Breathe_

"This is stupid."

"Shut up, Mai. You're being irresponsible again."

"And you are daydreaming about your prince."

"I am not!"

"Children. . .", Isis' calm voice interrupted her younger sisters. "Stop before someone starts crying." There was just a hint of amusement in that voice – midnight blue eyes sparkling mockingly at them. Mai pouted, crossing her arms in front of her voluptuous, leather-clad chest, huffing. Teana did just the same, grumbling as she walked ahead, away from her stupid stupid sisters who liked to pick on her so much. Sigh …

"I may know the directions in where one of the items can be found.", Isis continued, causing Mai to roll her pretty eyes. "You say that every damn time you got a vision. Most of the time they are stupid nightmares."

If Isis hadn't been used to her the blonde's rude behaviour, she might as well have been offended. Fortunately, she indeed was used to it. Ah well. "It's real this time."

"Really? Which one is it? Are we there yet? Is it far away?", Teana asked excitedly, having turned around somewhere in the sisters' argument. Mai snorted, and Isis smiled gently at the youngest; how much of a child she still was.

"Six and a quarter miles north.", she answered, adjusting the bag she carried at her side. The brunette groaned. "But that _is_ far away … hell, isn't that where the ice plains are?"

"Yes."

"Aww …"

Needless to say, Teana hated the cold. Argh.

"What, child, are you afraid of some cold?", Mai taunted, ruffling the short brunette locks, only succeeding in having the younger girl snap at her hand, only barely missing it.

"Stop it, both of you. You're giving me a headache."

In a heartbeat, both the blonde and the brunette girl snapped their mouths shut and stared at the oldest woman in shock. They knew better than to give Isis a headache – the enigmatic woman's psychic powers were too strong to be messed with.

_Breathe_

Finally, Ryou's sneakers skidded to a halt, the boy himself out of breath, porcelain cheeks deeply flushed as he stemmed his hands onto his knees to not break down. He was panting, which made the tall thief stopping next to him think of _other_ things that could make the little one pant and gasp like that, but …

Argh. He was doing it again. Bakura's lust vanished as quickly as it had appeared, leaving only rage for the pathetic sight in front of him.

"_Why_ the HELL did you have to fucking _touch_ them?", he snarled at the child, furious about the incident. If Ryou _hadn't_ touched the damn fen fires, they would be out of trouble (probably) still, and Bakura would still have that delicate body in his arms! ..Alright, this was getting weird. Really weird. He did NOT want to hold the child. Nuh-uh. Never.

Oh Lran above, he was doing it _once again_. The boy had flinched at the harsh tone of voice, and those pretty emerald orbs quickly filled with tears as the soft lips parted to let out a small, quite whimper in apology. And Bakura couldn't stay mad at him _at all._

"Oh I swear you're a damn witch!", the thief cursed, feeling his rage vanish as quickly as the lust had before … now leaving sympathy in its wake. He knew it wasn't really the boy's fault, Ryou couldn't have known at all, but nonetheless they had missed the hideout, and wouldn't meet up with the blondes' that fast. And somehow, Bakura always felt quite lonely and vulnerable without his homicidal companion. Yep, he missed Mariku. Isn't that sweet?

"I'm sorry 'Kura. . .", Ryou mumbled, his head drooping before stumbling forward and leaning his frail body against the thief's muscular one, hugging him to soothe his temper. Emerald eyes closed as he nuzzled his face into Bakura's chest, only vaguely noticing he'd hit the point where the linen shirt's low collar gave way to the smooth, tanned skin of Bakura's chest.

It made the man frown, confusedly; why would Ryou cling to him like that when he'd just yelled at him? A strange child, that one was, indeed. Nonetheless, the thief was surprised to find his own arms wrapped around the delicate waist, holding the child tight to himself.

"It's alright.", he sighed, shaking his head, icy blue eyes watching the boy almost amusedly. Then, something struck him that made him smirk. "Though. . ." Bakura was delighted with Ryou's gasp as his hand fell to the little one's rear end. "You still need to be punished, child, so you won't do it again."

He figured it wouldn't hurt having a bit of fun with Ryou … just a _bit_. Like shocking him for a moment. Bakura didn't even notice his hand trail over the firm curvature, fingers and palms mapping out the body part. He didn't think he could spank the child, oh no … Bakura was almost afraid of breaking the precious gem in his arms. The King of Thieves didn't foresaw though, that Ryou wasn't as much of the delicate, naïve child he seemed to be, because two pale, small hands were firmly stemmed against his chest now, actually managing on shoving him away just a bit. Of course he was taken by surprise. Not that the boy could have the strength to shove _him_ …

"Stop that! What do you think I am, stupid?" The soft voice had a harsh edge to it right now, making Bakura blink down into angry emerald eyes. "Don't touch me there you pervert!"

He found it quite cute, actually.

Bakura lifted the hand that had rested on the boy's bum, and used it to brush the snowy bangs out of the child's eyes, earning himself a confused blink. He shrugged, almost carelessly.

"I can't see your pretty eyes sparkling like that with those in front of them."

Ahh, there was the blush again … his arm wound around Ryou's waist securely, Bakura smirked at him, and leaned in to brush his lips over the smooth forehead; and growled as there was a thumping noise right outside the small cave they hid in, just as his lips had touched the soft skin, keeping them lingering there longer than he had intended too. But it made Ryou cling to him again as well. Hah!

"Come.", he instructed the little one quietly, letting his arms slide from Ryou's waist to grab his hand instead, and they snuck further into the cave, causing Bakura to growl lowly again.

"There are only two exits here … the one we entered the cave from, and at the end of the tunnel leading through the hill." Bakura could see Ryou squinting his eyes against the semi-darkness.

"The dragon is at the entry."

"Exactly."

"Oh well … do you have a flashlight?"

"A what?!"

_Breathe_

Ryou didn't know how long they'd walked in complete darkness already, over how many rocks he'd tripped and how much of those rocks had _squeaked_ and scurried away, making _him _squeak and Bakura snort at him, how often he'd had the feeling something was just behind him. He didn't want to know actually.

Because then he'd find out how long exactly he'd clung to Bakura's hand, and just the thought of doing so made him blush, which in turn made him grateful it was dark somehow. Bakura must've caught him yawn though.

"We should rest."

"Here?!"

"Yes, here." Bakura turned to him as they stopped. "The stupid fen fire pet had stopped chasing us finally." Ryou whimpered as the man let go of his hand, and a few clicking sounds later, the boy had to shield his eyes against the sudden light evading the tunnel. Bakura had made a fire.

"Ano … Bakura?"

The thief looked up, having dug through his bag for some water. "What is it? Are you hungry or something?"

A moment later Ryou had a piece of bread in his hands, which he stared at, and nibbled on it before speaking up again. "Yes, but I wanted to ask you something." A grunt indicated Bakura was listening, still searching through his bag.

"Why do you keep us?"

"Because you're really pretty?"

"Bakura!", Ryou whined, crossing his arms, which made the man chuckle. It seemed he was way nicer when no one could see and use it as blackmail. "Because of the legend, brat."

Ryou tilted his snowy head, still munching on his bread, just as Bakura pulled out his waterskin, took a gulp, and handed it to the boy wordlessly while snatching some of the bread. "What's the legend about?", he asked, taking a sip of the slightly stale water. Bakura seemed reluctant.

"I … I can't tell you."

"It's something bad isn't it? Are you going to sacrifice us to some gods?!"

Bakura blinked at him, then shook his head, rolling his eyes at the boy. "No, stupid. It's about the only persons that can heal this world from the force that make it disappear slowly."

"What?"

"This world, it's slowly disappearing. Young Prince Yuugi is slowly fading away."

"That's the second time that you speak of him …"

"You could say the little one is this world's life force. It's complicated, so I really can't describe it to you. All I know though is that stupid Crown Prince Atem is willing to sacrifice the items to heal him."

"Which items?"

"You're asking too many questions, boy. . ", Bakura snarled, frowning, but continued to talk. "Did you see the dagger Mariku carries around?" A slow nod from the boy. "It's sacred, and it actually would belong to little Teana, but the stupid girl was too dumb to take it when it was time to. Ah well." A smug smirk came to Bakura's handsome face.

"Anyways, that's just one of the items, the others are the quill, and the staff. If you have all three, you can do what you want, because you wield power unimaginable! If Atem uses them to heal his little brother, they will be destroyed, immediately. They're old, you know, ancient. Some freaky wizards made them several centuries ago. Although, now you're here …" Bakura cast a glance at Ryou. "Now it would be possible to heal the prince, without destroying the items. Mariku and I have been after them for years! Though …"

Bakura smirked again, quite evilly. "If Prince Yuugi dies, Atem will despair, and my archenemy is out of the way finally. So I cannot let you near the palace in any way." He closed his eyes again, leaning against the wall.

"B-but …why not?!" Ryou was stunned; he hadn't thought anyone could risk lives just because of some stupid force. It made him sick!

"Because, my pretty little one, you and Malik would die as soon as the ritual would be performed completely."

Oh goodness … now that wasn't good at all. Fortunately for Bakura, Ryou couldn't read thoughts.

_Breathe_

A/N: Sorry I had you waiting that long! I really become lazy …whoa. I hope you forgive me. Anyways! Review replies, sorry I didn't do them last time!

**Lin McGregor:** I'm very proud of Malik too! The little one did it!! Danke dir übrigens XD

**Blueeyesbakura: **I will ;; Thank you.

**OBSESSED Uber Rei Model 07: **rofls Thank you! Now I feel loved!! throws cookies around Heh, lol, that would be funny indeed! Maybe he still is! Although I think the evil queen lost interest in him for the moment ..

**Anime Crazed: **Aw, a lot of people liked the dragon .. poor Anwyn! She actually was a RPG character I had once o.o;; when she was younger of course XD Thanks!

**Icefire3: **Thanks a lot bows

**Ladywolf(Terri: **Arigatou! Eheh, well … my dad brought the movie 'Dragonheart' home, did you see that one? It's so sad when the dragon dies in the end, but so pretty too, so I stole it XD evil me.

**Jade Cade: **Goodness, end, yet? Nooo way! There's still so much more to tell! And you're right, they have to get home, because I already know how to start the sequel

It's getting so damn hard to piece the plot together …XD Bear with me, I'll manage! And leave lots and lots of reviews! The more reviews, the more inspiration …


	9. Losing Reality

Pale lavender eyes glinted in annoyance as they were fixed on a linen clad, broad back, rich tan skin revealed when the shirt ended at the back of his companions neck, before sun caught in wild, ashen blonde strands. Ever since they had left the entrance of the under earth labyrinth, Mariku hadn't spoken a word, only mumbling his thanks when the Veildra had vanished to celebrate the possession of the Anwyn's Crystal … which amused Malik somehow, considering it wasn't worth anything, and would shatter to useless pieces of glass when the sun would set. The boy remembered the stunned expression of Mariku's when he had told him, and watched him awaken in his arms. Yet, Malik had expected something more.

Though, what did he expect? Hugs? Overjoyed thanks? _Kisses_?

No. No, Malik told himself, he did not expect anything intimate from the tall thief. No.

Lunen Forest seemed like it was spring and fall at the same time. The sun winking through the thick, vivid green tops of the trees, the ground beneath his feet cushioned with moss and the fallen leaves of last fall, giving the heavy, fresh scent of pines… the very scent of nature. Yet it also crept Malik out big time, and he was sure he could see shadows scurrying through the shadows of the bushes, hiding behind trees and rocks, ever watching, ever waiting … daring him to make a wrong move, step on something special, or walk too far away from his mighty companion, who didn't seem to acknowledge him at all at the moment. Malik bit his lip, and blamed it on the Veildra attack.

It would have been hell for him, kept as a pet to an ugly monster. It was hell for him to think he was a burden for Mariku, only ever to be rescued. Yet, he was great himself, thank you very much! After all, he had made it through the labyrinth maze, befriended a scary dragon, and rescued Mariku from the Veildra by giving them the Anwyn's heart!

Then again …

He had lost Ryou to Bakura, whom he didn't trust at all, wouldn't have made it past the huntresses without Mariku's help, and wouldn't have been in trouble in the first place if he had listened to the thief. In fact, he was pretty pathetic.

With a squeak, he dashed forwards as a twig cracked close behind him and paranoia had kicked in once again, thinking of the biggest, scariest, ugliest thing who wanted to eat him, clinging to the man's muscled arm now, burying his nose in the folds of Mariku's shirt, on the side of his chest. He was sure the thief looked at him oddly now … and he flinched, uttering a terror filled scream which made the birds fly from the tree's they'd been resting in noisily, as something landed on his hair.

Then, chuckling. The body he was clinging to gently heaving with the chuckles, and a large tan hand came up, and plucked something out of his hair. "We're close."

Malik blushed, eyes snapping open, and he let Mariku go, stepping back. "Wh- I'm sorry!"

"Not like that …", Mariku said, arching an eyebrow at the boy, finding the blush quite adorable … in fact, he did think Malik was quite the adorable little thing anyways. Nothing even close to an angel of course; this boy was heaven to look at, but hell to get along with really. Sigh. "We should be in the hide-out very soon.", he explained, grinning.

Malik huffed, crossing his arms tightly in front of his slender chest, glaring up at the tall thief through his bangs. "You're evil!"

"Me? No, I think the thing behind you is much more evil than I am…"

Lavender eyes going wide, the boy froze, actually feeling hot, moist breath in the back of his neck, eyes boring into his back. "Y-you think..?" Came the meek reply, and Malik whimpered as something behind him stepped onto a dry twig, making it crack. "D-do someth-thing!"

"Hmm, I don't know, should I? Should I not? It looks rather hungry Malik, you better not turn around..", Mariku taunted, grinning widely, enjoying how skitterish he could make the boy, in a sadistic way. Tears gathered in those lovely eyes, he noticed, and felt his heart melt at the sight; even if it annoyed him big time that it did that. It wasn't supposed to do that. He wasn't supposed to… to fall in love. Shaking wild ashen locks about to chase away the thoughts, he settled to smirking again.

"I just might save you, you know."

"Do it! I-I …"

"On one condition.", Mariku said, grinning again. Malik tilted his head, shivering slightly, inquiringly looking up.

"Kiss me."

"WHAT!"

"Oooh, I think you just made it angry … it's really ugly, but those teeth look sharp enough…"

With a yelp, Malik dashed forwards into the protective circle of the thief's muscled arms, his own wrapping around the man's neck, meshing his lips to Mariku's in a heated, desperate embrace… and the man actually blinked, and let out a strangled gasp, arms curling around the slender waist.

It was… it was… electrifying, Mariku mused as the boy's soft, _soft_ lips moved against his, pretty lavender eyes closed in the sweet, young face. He could feel Malik melt against him as he started to kiss back – though, it only lasted a few seconds, until Malik noticed Mariku did nothing to protect them against whatever it had been behind him. Arms stayed firmly around him, no motion to grab the dagger. Gathering all his will, Malik pulled away, trying to glare at the man through the haze in front of his eyes.

"There wasn't anything behind me really, was there."

"Nope."

"I hate you!"

Mariku chuckled, brining up one hand to stroke the heated cheek of the child with his knuckles. "Nice to know though what you'd do for safety. Be glad I'm the one protecting you, anyone else would have had you pinned to the ground by now." Lowering his head to bring his lips against the corner of Malik's stunned, softly pouting mouth affectionately, he pulled away from the boy right afterwards, continuing to walk. Yet … something inside of him screamed for him to take the child, and kiss the living daylights out of him, to satisfy his desire to be loved. Then again, another large part of his being wanted to rip the clothes off the soft, tanned body and make him his the hard way; though, Mariku gritted his teeth, deciding to do anything just yet. He cared for the strange boy, he found, quite deeply in fact. Otherwise, he wouldn't have faced the Veildra like he had. Oh well.

Malik was left dazed, staring after the man before hesitantly looking over his shoulder to find out why the twig had cracked – only to find a fluffy, red squirrel tilt his head and blink cutely at him before scurrying off to mind its own business.

_Damn it._

(Breathe)

Violet eyes opened slowly, blinking dazedly, before fixing onto a spot on a heavy, greyish cloud above, a small head tilting lightly. Yawning, and stretching, and Prince Yuugi wondered why he could move again suddenly … a small smile fixing on childishly soft lips, indicating his persona was vulnerable, easily hurt. He yawned again, and squealed in surprise as his body sat up, _sat up_, for the first time in what had felt like months!

Looking around, he found himself resting on an endless plain. He figured it had been a field of beautiful, brightly coloured flowers once, but fall had come early as it seemed, leaves falling from wherever the trees were … not that Yuugi could see any trees. He liked trees though! Atem had always climbed trees when he had been very little, and Yuugi had envied him so much – he never had been allowed to climb trees! Then again, so hadn't been Atem…

And then, his older brother almost never had time for him anymore, always doing this and that and ruling the kingdom whenever their father was away. Yuugi missed Atem.

As he now thought about it, pouting and standing, hugging himself even though he was amazed he could actually stand without having difficulties to breathe and stay upright, he whimpered softly, noticing he was … quite alone.

And the clouds became darker, thunder rolled over the endless lands in tune with the child's soft whines, lighting flashing over the dark sky as Yuugi's tears rolled down his soft cheeks. He knew he was cursed now … cursed with a small, sickly body, so unfitting for a prince who should stand proud and strong, like Atem did! Cursed with disease after disease after disease, cursed with making his beloved older brother sad all the time! And now …he was cursed to be alone. Yuugi hated to be alone.

When he had been younger, Atem often had joined him in his room at night, holding him close to his strong, warm body to chase the monsters of his nightmares away. Yuugi cherished those memories. And now … what if he never found back?

It began to rain. The more Yuugi cried, the more it rained and stormed, and the more it stormed, the more Yuugi cried. He hated thunderstorms. Sobbing uncontrollably now, a voice seemed to worm into his head.

_Come …_

Yuugi looked up, fists still rubbing his eyes, sniffling. "Hmmm?"

_Come … come to me …_

"Who is there? Where are you?", the boy asked, looking around, but there was nothing more than the withering grass, and the chilling wind blowing his tri-coloured locks around his head, and crept beneath his soft, light clothes, making him shiver.

_Come to me, child …_

"Mommy..?", Yuugi asked unsurely, vaguely remembering the voice; it couldn't be Atem or their father, for they of course were both male, and this voice was soft and breathy and warm and gentle and … female, doubtless. The eleven-year-old took a step forwards, hesitantly, and the scenery changed rapidly, that fast it made him feel dizzy, and he stood in a closed room, stone walls all around him, a corridor leading to another room, which was dark. There were runes on the walls, and Yuugi knew he should remember what they meant, but he couldn't.

Drawn forwards by the voice, he felt as if he was in a trance, only flinching when a scream echoed through the air, sounding so devastated and desperate and so full of sadness he didn't recognize the voice, but it made him sad too and made him feel guilty as well …

_Yuugi …my child, my baby … come to me, come, hurry! I want to hold you in my arms for all eternity …_

At the end of the corridor, in the doorway, appeared something bright, vaguely looking like a woman's body. Flawless, transparent skin, long, bright white hair that flowed around her even there was no wind, elegant slender limbs shown as she stretched her white arms out to him, warm blue eyes fixed on him.

"Mom … Mommy…"

_Come to me, Yuugi … you won't ever be alone again._

"What about Atem, Mommy?"

_He will be fine … He has to care about the kingdom now, not about you. Stay with me._

"Mommy…"

And as Yuugi took another step forwards, he could hear crying, sobbing, gasping breaths drawn into clenching lungs, muffled by he assumed were hands on the face that cried. For him? He doubted it…and he took another step.

And Atem cried, as he sat on his only brothers bedside, witnessing as the young child fell into a coma.

No one dared to disturb the young King as he mourned, because that was what he was …an hour earlier, a message had been delivered to him. They had found the old King's corpse, finally, which made Atem the ruler …

A ruler without any of his family left.

(Breathe)

A/N: .. Fluff and Angst … what a blend!

**ladywolfTerri: **Not too much about the legend for now … my plot is developing veeery slowly ;-; I'm glad you liked though!

**Marina-Kashu: **Confused … indeed … thank you though! Yes, reviews are very nice!

**Carmen5-Nemrac: **Thanks ;

**Blueeyesbakura: **I wonder too.. Won't let loose perverted mind on And yep, I am, as you probably saw by now XD Even if it was short.

**Anime Crazed: **He definitely liked it! Who wouldn't like to get groped by Kura? I would … erm. Lol! Thank you!

**Pork Steak: **What was that about? Oo;;

**Chelley Angel: **Thanks!

**OBSESSED Uber Rei Model 07: **Oh come on, let Bakura touch him .. it's such a nice bum he has after all, who wouldn't grope Ry-chan? Yeah, seems Veilna doesn't have the right taste in pretteh things!

**Esther'nEra: **I will, and thanks, Wyn-chan likes to hear that.


End file.
